The Black Years
by ClearlyCanadian
Summary: It's the last year for the Marauders, what kind of mischief and mayhem can they cook up to make a lasting memory?
1. The Illustrious House of Black

-:Disclaimer-  
I own nothing. J. K. Rowling and WB own it all. (despite all my efforts....)

To: Missypoo Sabina

From: The Humble Sirius Oswald Black

_Dear Sabina, _

I think I'll take you and your parent's offer on that stay at your house this summer. Family is becoming more than I can stand. Shall be coming Sunday if I can get away without Kreacher spying on me. I swear that house elf is out to get me. It's the way he stares....I sort of think he fancies my mum. Disgusting, I know.  
Anyway, besides the point. I'm coming. Expect me no later than eleven.  
Much love!'

Sirius grinned feverishly as he tied the letter to a tawny barn owl he bought seven Christmas' ago. He was called Ebony, and strangely enough he constantly tapped his beak on anything when he desired something. Sirius often teased Sabina, saying he was going to call his owl after her, since she often rapped her quill on the table while she was doing her homework or when she was nervous or worried about something. She would then scowl at him and tell him if he did dire consequences would come abound if he did so. What these " dire consequences" were she never specified, but she assured him that they were very much indeed, dire.

Sirius smiled. Mostly at the memory of something outside this gloom infested house of his. Something that the gloom couldn't take away; the memories of his friends. Suddenly, a vision of James flashed in his mind; his untamable hair all in disarray, his cocky grin that charmed all; then Remus his golden brown hair in slight disorder, his eyes sparkling with intellegence, that face of his that seemed to take on more years then he had; and finally Peter whose blonde hair and pudgyness always seemed to stand out of the group.Sirius missed them greatly.

He watched the owl soar his wings and fly. Sirius sighed, he wished he was that owl, instead of being trapped with his younger brother and mother; his father off somewhere in France on "family business"; no doubt off with some Jezebel in Paris. Sirius didn't really blame him though, being married to Mother and everything.

"What are you doing by the window sill?" interrupted his stupid brother ,Regulus, who was standing in the doorway.

"Wondering what kind of life I would have if I didn't have to look at your ugly face everyday." Sirius quipped.

Regulus sneered at him, moving his light-brown hair out of his callous blue eyes. "You won't be so snippy when Mum comes up here to yell at you to get nice for dinner, since we're having guests over."

"The Malfoys again, I presume?" Sirius got up and cross the room to lie down on his bed.

"Yes, and Mother says to keep that flippant tongue of yours still."

"If she can't keep it shut what makes her think I can."

Regulus sneered at him again.

"You know if you keep sneering like that your face is going to stay that way forever."

"Whatever. Just make sure you're down in the dinning room dressed by eight, or Mum says not to come down at all, and not to expect supper either."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sirius said curtly as he watched Regulus leave the room and shut the door behind him.

Sirius wondered whatever happened to the old Regulus he once knew and loved, the Regulus he once told everything to. Sadly, he knew the answer to that; his Mother had gotten to him. Immediately after she had gotten word the Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor she took everything from him: the family "accounts" (not that he really wanted them anyways), the family assets, and his family.

He didn't need them, Gryffindor was his family, his friends were his family...

He got angry during the summer when he was at his house, it was like spending one whole summer with the caretaker and his family. He rather be in detention with James, Remus and Peter than be with his family.

He moved over to his window again, hoping the owl would come back with a response from Sabina. He knew that would be impossible but it didn't hurt to wish.

He looked at the time and it was getting close to dinner, he started to think if he should change or not.

"If I change and go down, I have to spend hours with the Malfoys..." he made a face. "But if I don't... I can't eat..." It was times like these that made him want kick himself for letting his stomach do the deciding for him. "I guess I better start changing"

He groaned, slowly slipped off his bed, and slumped his way over to the wardrobe to find something that would only slightly annoy his mother and not send her into a tiraid about how he besmeared the prodigious name of "Black", a sermon he had the pleasure of hearing once every few days.

Finally, he decided on a white dress shirt with the Black Crest, a black smoking jacket to go over it, black slacks, and black loafers that would go with the rest of the outfit. No doubt everyone else would be wearing their finest dress robes. Sirius hated wearing them, back in the past where his mother had been able to make him do things. They had always felt little more then dresses to him, which is why he chunked all of the ones he own in the bin the first chance he got.

Looking at the clock again Sirius sighed. It was five to eight, and if he wanted anything to eat tonight he had better get down stairs fast.

"Siiiiiiiiiirius!" rang his mums voice, snapping him back to reality. "Visitors"

Sirius opened his door and walked out on to the landing, in not a very good mood, mind you. He past through the bathroom where he found his cousin Narcissa, fixing her hair to curl just right. "Are you getting ready to shag the Minister of Magic or something? Don't get too excited, the Malfoys are coming, might as well be getting yourself ready for a tornado filled with rats."

Narcissa glared at him, "Sod off, what would you know about the Malfoys? They are a very wellrespected family with a lot of connections that you wouldn't be able to achieve yourself in a lifetime!"

"Merlin...how long did it take to remember that? Because I _know_ those aren't your words, they're to big to fit in your throat." Sirius sneered at her.

"Sod off!"

Sirius smirked and looked to the side where Regulus was giving him a very big grin, "Mum is going to be mad when she sees you wearing that"

Sirius shoved through him like he hadn't even been there and made his way where he had heard the noise coming from.

Three platinum blondes were sitting in the waiting room with his mum, they all had the same sour look on their face, but Sirius reckoned that was they way they normally looked.

"Hello..._dear_," Sirius smirked as his mom stressed on that word, "why don't you take Lucius around the house?"

"Pleased to," he said through gritted teeth, mocking the way she said '_dear_.

Her eyes darted towards him, blazing, "Go."

Sirius walked slowly out of the waiting room, one of the platinum blondes ambling behind him. As soon as the heavy oak door slammed shut blocking the veiw of Mrs. Black and her guests of Sirius and the blonde, Sirius grabbed Lucius Malfoy's robe collar, "Listen, Malfoy. I don't give a damn what my mum thinks of you and your family. I will never grovel to your feet, no matter how pure your blood is." Lucius smirked.

"Sirius, Sirius," he drawled in a tone that reminded Sirius so much of a snake, "The Dark Lord doesn't like that kind of attitude."

"Well the Dark Lord could drink his own urine for all I care." Sirius growled deep in his throat, but before he could allow his hand to climb any higher on the throat of the piece of filth in front of him, a small croaky voice sounded below him.

"Mister Black, Kreacher wouldn't be doing that if he's was you."

Sirius looked away from the icey gray eyes of Malfoy and looked down at the little toerag at his feet. "Please show Mr. Malfoy around the house, elf." Sirius ordered in an icy tone, filled with the anger that he felt towards the blonde. "I'm going out."

Sirius pulled out what looked like an ordinary mirror, he sighed and looked into it. Sparks flew askew for a couple of seconds and then James face appeared on it as well.

"Didn't waste any time, did you Padfoot?" James smirked.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "You try staying here for more than a day, its hell"

"Yeah, I'm bloody bored here too, parents are off somewhere. It's their anniversery or some jingle like that." James sighed blissfully. "I tried contacting Remus"

"How did that go?" Sirius asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"Well, I owled him an hour ago and I know he's not doing anything either because his parents are in Italy and I asked him to tell his sister that it was safe to come over because my parents were out." James smirked.

"You bloody wanker Prongs."

"Yeah and he hasn't exactly gotten back to me yet. I wonder why..." James wondered sarcastically.

"You know she's not going back to Hogwarts this year, it was her last last year." Sirius said, trying not to stumble on his words.

"Yes I know..." James sighed. "_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore, nameless here forevermore._"

Sirius snorted, "Thats the only line you know, you prat. She didn't even know you existed!"

"True love is blind to the naked eye; anyway, why don't you come over?"

"I would in a heartbeat, but I have to wait for Sabina's reply." Sirius said grinned.

"Aha!"

"What?"

"I dunno, I always wanted to say that..." James said making a face. "I see you're still hooked on her"

"Better to be hooked on someone then be like you and be hooked on anyone that has female chromozones and long legs."

"You know me too well."

"I must depart Padfoot, m'friend, till we meet again"

"G'day."

"Ah Sirius, when will I see the maiden Lenore..."

Sirius sighed, "Quoth the raven 'Nevermore'."

James made a dumbfounded face, "Is that even in the poem?"

"You prat!" Sirius then pocketed the mirror.

-: Authors Note-  
Thank you to allllll those who helped (you know who you are). The next chapter should be out soon, since I plan on actually FINISHING this ficcy. I already have a lot planned out, so enjoy your early Christmas present people, and don't forget REVIEW and I would like to say thank you to my extra spiffeh buddy Drewness! Check her story out as well, it's called Finding Lily.


	2. Slumber Time at the Grove

-:Disclaimer-  
I don't own anything except the character Sabina. All other names, places, creatures, etc, belong to Rowling. In other words, I don't own them, and I'm not claiming to.

* * *

Sabina sighed as she stuffed another Berti Botts Bean in her mouth, she hated those bloody poor excuses of candy. She hated this stupid game, Drew always bullied her into playing. Drew may be shorter then her but she always seemed to talk her into stupid, ridiculous things.

It was a game where one person had to pick a jelly bean they wanted the other to play and if they said no they owed the other player five galleons.

Drew stared at her with blissful glee, "See...wasn't that yummy"

Sabina gave her a face, "It was sardine! That's five times in a row already! I HATE sardine"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, live with it, darling." Drew rolled her eyes and stared up at the ceiling in Sabina's room. "Now choose one for me, love"

Sabina stared among the jellybeans that were dumped all over her bed.

"C'mon now, it can't be that difficult. Just close your eyes and grab one." Drew scoffed impatiently.

"Don't hassle me, Andrea, I shall take however much bloody time I want." Sabina stared down at the beans.

"How dare you use my real name?" Drew gaped at her. "You will get yours"

Sabina stared down and then said in a mumbled tone, "I can choose this white one...hoping it'll be sardine so you can shove it down your throat but there might be that chance that'll be coconut and that would be a waste of turn"

She heard an annoying impatient tapping at her ear.

"I understand you want it to be your turn, but let me pick in peace, darlin"

The tapping continued.

She rolled her eyes.

The tapping STILL continued.

"Drew,"

"It isn't me! It's that stupid owl at your bloody window"

Sabina looked up and saw a familiar owl thatshe hadn't seen in some time.

"Sirius..." she mumbled to herself, smiling. Drew rolled her eyes and as soon as the owl was safely inside she snatched the letter and read it out loud, "_'To Missypoo Sabina From Your Humble Friend Sirius'_...." Sabina sat there blushing to her roots, listening to Drew's every word as they slipped from her mouth in a highly amused tone.

"You two are the weirdest little married couple ever." Drew handed the letter over to Sabina.

"Hmm, married, he wishes." Sabina chuckled as she moved off the bed (knocking most of the beans to the floor, which resulted in a scathing look from Drew as she had to scoop them all up) and over to the table that all the writing implements were kept.

"Soooo?" Drew asked after Sabina had been writing for a minute or two.

Crossing out a few things on the parchment Sabina answered, "So what"

"Are you going to get him to come over"

"Of course not, " Sabina scoffed, "Do you remember all the trouble I had to go through to get them to let you come over"

Drew nodded and popped a bean into her mouth, "I see your point, "

"Although it would be bunches of fun to torture him here..." Sabina thought out loud.

"Kinky..." Drew snorted.

"Shut up!" Sabina threw a bean at her. "You're so dumb"

"Coming from the person who likes to torture immature teenage boys." Drew shook her head. "I wonder where he'll go if he can't come here"

"He'll go to James, you could have guessed that, c'mon now. Am I giving you too much credit?" Sabina continued to write on the wrinkled parchment. Drew continued to shove groups of the beans in her mouth. Sabina stared disgusted, "How can you do that"

"I have mad talents..." She said grinning. "Now write your silly little letter while I continue with my jelly beans"

"Well, for your information, I've finished my 'silly little letter ' and am about to send it"

"What all did you write?"

"Oh, just that he can't come over here due to evil high-strung parents and that he should go over to James'. "

Drew grunted her approval. "That reminds me...I have to write to James soon"

Sabina snorted, "Whatever for?"

Drew shrugged, "Stuff. I haven't talked to him in a while, we're all right friends...I'm like his girl confidant"

Sabina snorted once more, "Yah, good luck with that"

"Mhm, continue with your silly little letter."

Sabina took her letter and walked over to the tawny barn owl that had been perched on her window, seemed to her impatiently so. She tied the letter to its leg in a bored matter. She felt she was ticking the bird off, which amused her little mind. The owl growled at her when she was done and then pecked her hand.

"Stupid bloody owl." Sabina snarled as she nursed her wounded hand.

"Well, it does belong to Sirius." Drew started counting her fingers. "We have twenty-one business days until school starts"

"Bloody hell. Didn't we just get out?"

Drew snorted, "Feels like it.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

Tap Tap...

_By the name of Merlin,_ Sabina thought. _Couldn't Sirius wait until morning to send his bloody letter?_

Sabina opened her eyes from the pleasant sleep she had fallen into to. Her clock read 3:30 am. She silently cursed Sirius and stood up from her bed, carrying her blankets with her. But as she lifted her eyes to her bedroom window, a small scream erupted from her. An owl didn't float outside her window. It was Sirius.

Sirius waved his hand urgently at her. Sabina hurried to the window, undid the latch, and opened the window. Sirius rolled in, dropping his broom onto the bedroom floor. Sabina stared in shock at her friend, who lay gasping on her carpeted floor.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" She whispered. Sirius's gray eyes darted up to her face.

"I ran," he gasped. "That bloody dungrag excuse of a mum pushed me too far. I couldn't take it." Sirius started rambling, cursing and randomly shouting out swears. He seemed to be talking to himself more than Sabina now. She bent down, and put a hand on Sirius shoulder.

"It's ok Sirius."she said quietly to him.

"Sab..." murmured a muffled voice. "I had a dream Sirius was here...thank Merlin it was a bloody dream...if that wanker was here..your mum would throw a fit"

"Hello Andrea..." whispered Sirius, awkwardly waving.

Drew stood there a couple of minutes staring, in disbelief. She looked down and saw that she was only wearing shorts and a black Quidditch shirt that said _'Moutohora Macaws_.'"Oh dear God Sirius, what the hell is your problem? You have the worst possible timings in all of the worst possible timings ever"

Sirius gave her a sheepish grin, "So sorry Drew, my actual intention wasn't, in fact, walking in on you while you're in your nighties. Nice shirt by the way"

Drew growled and got in Sabina's bed, "Deal with this"

"You upsetted the beast in the cave Sirius..." she said amused.

"Haha, you said right, beast." Sirius ducked avoiding a pillow being thrown at his face. "Anyway, how has your summer been"

"Ehh...I've had better, but I'll live. Anyway where are you off to? You can't stay here"

"James, most likely, I have to go give him a surprise meeting as well"

Drew looked up and muffled, "I hope you walk in on him stark naked"

Sirius took out a thing from his backpack and a flash came on, "This one if for the memories"

"I'll kill you Sirius"

"Sabina, are you and Andrea still up?" said a shrill voice that must have been Sabina's mum.

Sabina looked at Sirius and hissed, panicked, "Go now, have fun, write to me"

Sirius silently slipped out of the window and on to his broom, soundlessly gliding away to James'. At least he's not on that stupid motorbike his always talking about getting. Sabina thought as she leaped on to the trundle bed and drew the covers up around her, just in time too as her mother opened the door sending a flood of light into the room.

"Mother!" Sabina mumbled trying her best to sound groggy, shielding her eyes from he harsh light, "Turn off the light, we're trying to sleep"

Her mum then silently closed the door, oblivious to the fact that the open window, where a seventeen year old boy had climbed out of, was still open.

As soon as her mum was out of earshot,Drew hissed at Sabina, "Now that was fun."

* * *

-:Author's Note:-

These last few weeks have been very....hectic, to say the least. And right now standardized testing is currently underway, frying all parts of my brain. Bah, who needs a brain to write anyway? n-  
Props to Bella who Beta, Drew who helped A LOT, and to Dominic Monaghan who is "haunting" my dreams (not that I'm complaining or anything) thus making me write. w00t w00t! All hail Dominic Monaghan! The Muse!!!!

And of course REVIEW. Dominic Monaghan wants you to.


End file.
